The Shivering of my Soul
by K8Malloy
Summary: There was one phone call he had to make himself. A 'missing' moment from episode 5.15.


A/N: There was one phone call we didn't see. The one I imagine would have been the most difficult to make.

SPOILERS FOR Episode 5.15 _Bash_

* * *

Icy shivers of fear crept out from the base of his spine until they completely overtook his body.

_This wasn't happening._

Concentrating on the moment, Blaine lunged for a pad of paper and pen, scrawling out the name and address of the hospital. Vaguely aware of Sam's presence next to him, Blaine kept most of his focus on the emergency room nurse's voice, while scrawling out a message.

_Kurt's been attacked._

"I'll call the others. Do you need me to call Burt?" Sam murmured.

Blaine grabbed Sam's forearm, frantically shaking his head. "I'll do it," he whispered, covering the mouthpiece to his cell phone briefly. Moments later he was flipping through his contacts list for the Hummel's home phone. Risking a glance at Sam, he swallowed hard before explaining, "He's unconscious. Can you call for a cab?"

Silently counting the rings, Blaine prayed both that Burt would pick up the phone and that he wouldn't. Because how could he leave a message on the answering machine that Kurt had been attacked and was in the hospital, unconscious?

_Kurt's been attacked._

But how could he possibly explain to Burt Hummel, his future father-in-law that Kurt had been attacked and was unconscious, in a hospital?

"_Hello_?" came the deep, gruff voice Blaine had come to love during the past three years.

"Burt?"

* * *

In the middle of watching a hockey game, Burt tried to ignore the shrill ring of the phone. But then the other team scored a fifth goal, and Burt decided he needed a distraction from the train wreak happening on his television screen.

Not bothering to check the caller ID, Burt hit the 'talk' button and lifted the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Burt_?"

He knew.

With just that one word, Blaine's small, trembling voice had Burt's stomach dropping to his toes. _Please God, no_. Not after the phone call he'd received six months ago that spun their lives out of control. _Please, not like Finn_.

"Blaine, what's wrong with Kurt?" Burt swung himself up and out of his recliner, using the remote to snap off the television. He could hear Blaine gulping air as he tried to answer.

"Anderson, is he alive?" he demanded.

"_What_?" Blaine blurted, clearly shocked. "Oh, God. _**Yes**_. Yes, he's alive. And stable. The emergency room nurse said he's stable, but unconscious," Blaine answered, the words almost piling up in his anxiousness to get them all out. "He was attacked on his way home and brought to the hospital. They found his NYADA ID and called the school. When … when I moved here, he changed his information to list me as the emergency contact – instead of Rachel. I don't know why that matters right now."

Burt couldn't help the small smile that crept out on his trembling lips. Clearing his tight throat, Burt wiped a hand down his face as he gathered his thoughts. "Blaine? Listen, I'm sure you're just as worried as me. Take a cab to the hospital-"

"Sam already called for one," Blaine interrupted.

"Good. Is he there with you?" Burt found his jacket, car keys and made sure he had his leather wallet, a present from Finn and Kurt from last Christmas.

"Yes."

"That's good. The two of you, you go down to the hospital. I'm catching the first flight I can. I'll text you the information once I buy the ticket."

Blaine let out a bleat of laughter. "You'll text?"

Burt snorted. "I'll hand my phone to one of those pretty counter agents. I'll be there as soon as I can, Blaine. Until then, you take care of my son. And call if anything changes, understand?"

"Yes, Burt. I promise."

"Kid? You hold it together until I get there, understood?"

There was a shaky inhalation, before Blaine's pain filled voice answered softly, "I'm doing my best, Sir."

Hanging up, Burt threw the cordless phone on the kitchen table, and walked to the front door. He'd call Carole from the car once he was on his way to Columbus. Leaving a note on the table just wasn't how he wanted to share the news. News there was absolutely no good way to deliver.


End file.
